


Gettin' you Home

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Gettin' you home by Chris Young (Pandora)





	Gettin' you Home

**Author's Note:**

> Gettin' you home by Chris Young (Pandora)

Optimus Prime slides his servos around the white and blue mech’s waist. A small smile presses against the smaller mech’s neck as they step up to the door. Key code getting punched into the pad and the door slides open. Optimus Prime picks up the smaller mech, pressing him against the wall hard. Snowfire moans as Optimus Prime nips at the neck cables. 

Optimus Prime’s strong servos grip the smaller hips as they kiss. Moments later Snowfire’s doorwings press into the soft padding of the berth and Optimus Prime looms over him. He moans as Optimus’s servo trails down his chest and to his abdomen before running over his panel which heats under the touch.


End file.
